


Dura

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, PWP, Soft andrew, bottom andrew, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Requested by RedRaven714: 'would you be willing to write bottom Andrew again?' :DKandrew because y'all sleeping on that ship smh





	Dura

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by RedRaven714: 'would you be willing to write bottom Andrew again?' :D
> 
> Kandrew because y'all sleeping on that ship smh

Kevin yawns as he wakes up, blinking sleepily at the empty space on the bed beside him. It felt weird to wake up and not see Neil next to him.   

Matt had invited Neil to his bachelor’s party in New York for the weekend, and although Neil had begged them to come along, they, unfortunately, both had scenes that weekend.   

Kevin sighs, turning over to his back, arm brushing Andrew’s. He looks over at Andrew, who's staring up at the ceiling. 

“Morning,” Kevin murmurs and Andrew grunts in response. “It’s so quiet without our little wildcat.”  

“It is,” Andrew agrees and Kevin reaches over, kissing him deeply before laying back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling too.   

“We should get a mirrored ceiling,” Kevin comments, yawning again. “That would be so hot.”  

“It would be,” Andrew says thoughtfully, pursing his lips. “I’ll order one tomorrow.”   

Kevin smiles, turning onto his side and snuggling close to Andrew. Andrew raises his arm, wrapping it around Kevin’s shoulders, bringing him closer.   

“Do you remember the first time we had sex?” Kevin asks softly, lips brushing Andrew's skin.  

“I remember all the times we had sex,” Andrew responds, smirking, and Kevin rolls his eyes. 

“I woke up and came outside and you were jacking off. It was so fucking hot, you have no idea,” Kevin laughs quietly. “What happened that made you so horny? What were you thinking about?”  

Andrew presses his lips into Kevin’s hair, kissing his head. “I don't know what made me so horny but I’d pulled up Twitter and I saw a video of Neil stripping,” Kevin laughs delightedly. “But then Seth came on and that was a total turn off, so I closed my eyes and imagined you giving me a blowjob.”  

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Kevin says softly, eyes wide and Andrew doesn’t say anything. “Andrew, I literally woke up from the hottest dream of you fucking me, and then I came outside, and you’re there, with your hard cock in your hand. I was so surprised when you let me suck you. When I rode you, it was  _so_  good.”  

Kevin’s cock stiffens, and he rocks his half hard cock against Andrew’s thigh. Andrew makes a soft sound, and Kevin looks up, seeing Andrew’s darkened eyes.   

“I hated thinking about you,” Andrew whispers. “I knew you weren’t ready for me, and I didn’t know if you ever would be. But fuck, I couldn’t stop myself.”  

Kevin rests a hand on Andrew’s crotch, pleasantly surprised to feel his cock is half hard as well. He always loved that they slept bare ass naked because that meant Andrew's warm cock is heavy in his hand, sending a thrill to Kevin's groin.  

He kisses Andrew's shoulder, murmuring “Yes?” And Andrew nods, eyes still locked onto Kevin’s.   

Kevin smiles slightly, before reaching past Andrew to the nightstand where the almost-empty bottle of lube was, and he gives it to Andrew, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. Andrew squeezes some into his palm, and Kevin wraps his slicked hard around Andrew's cock, pumping slowly.  

"I don't know where I'd be without you and Neil," Kevin whispers lowly, hand twisting around Andrew's hard member, and Andrew lets out a low groan. "Fuck, you're gorgeous, Drew."  

Andrew's throat bobs and their eyes meet again. "Shut up," he gasps out, as Kevin thumbs the tip of his cock, rubbing under the head. He slides his palm faster around Andrew's cock, a small smirk on his face.   

"Make me," he challenges, wrapping his fingers around Andrew's balls and rolling the heavy spheres in his palm. Andrew slides his hand in Kevin's hair, groaning softly. "You can't stop me from telling you how much I fucking  _adore_  you, always have and always will. Andrew-"  

Kevin's voice chokes to a stop when Andrew parts his legs and pushes Kevin's fingers lower to rub against his hole. Kevin lets out a strained laugh, his cock throbbing against Andrew's thigh. "You're playing dirty," he groans, and Andrew smirks, pressing Kevin's finger into his tight hole. "Fuck," he gasps as his finger slides in.  

Kevin reaches up and kisses Andrew hotly, moaning into his mouth. "Tell me yes or no," he whispers, mouth inches from Andrew's, and Andrew looks at him with lidded eyes.  

"Yes," he says softly into Kevin's mouth, and Kevin swallows, adding another finger and Andrew grunts, resting one thigh on Kevin's legs as he makes more room for Kevin.  

Kevin curls his fingers and presses against his prostate, and Andrew makes a soft sound, eyes falling closed as he breathes shallowly.  

"Drew," Kevin whispers, and Andrew looks at him, eyes dark with lust.   

"It's yes unless I say otherwise," Andrew promises, and Kevin's heart clenches, fucking Andrew slowly with his fingers.   

Kevin takes Andrew apart gently with his fingers, rubbing his prostate until Andrew's gasping for air, trying to hold himself together.  

"Fuck," Andrew grunts, taking a deep breath. "Fuck, Kevin."  

Kevin slides another finger into Andrew, pushing the three fingers deep into him. Andrew's chest is heaving and his cock is leaking onto his abdomen, and Kevin's cock is rock hard, balls full and tight.  

He drags his lips across the warm skin of Andrew's shoulders, cock aching. Andrew's abs flex as he breathes heavily, soft moans escaping his lips.  

"Andrew," Kevin whispers, scraping his teeth across Andrew's skin. "Can I fuck you?"  

"Fuck," Andrew moans. "Yes."  

"How do you want it?" Kevin murmurs, rubbing Andrew’s sweet spot gently and Andrew groans, canting his hips, letting his legs fall open, and Kevin forgets how to breathe.    

“Come on,” Andrew murmurs. Kevin takes a deep, shaky breath, kissing him hard, pulling his fingers out of Andrew's tight hole, kneeling between his legs.  

He slicks up his cock, looking down at Andrew, who's all hard lines and golden hair, his pale skin flushed as he looks up at Kevin.   

"Yes?" Kevin asks again, just to be sure. He decidedly much more coherent than the first time Andrew bottomed for him, when he was a mess, just trying to wrap his head around the concept of Andrew bottoming.  

But now, he’s fully aware of what he’s doing, pressing his cock head into Andrew’s hole, and Andrew lets out a soft moan, looking at Kevin through lidded eyes.   

Kevin slides in, inch by inch, filling Andrew up and Andrew makes an aborted gasp, fingers curling in the sheets. Kevin lowers his body to look Andrew in the eyes, their chests pressed together, lips mere inches apart.   

“Will you let me hear you?” Kevin whispers, his cock buried deep in Andrew’s tight hole.   

Andrew swallows, scoffing lightly, carding his hands through Kevin’s hair. “You’re an asshole,” he says without much heat.   

“Maybe so,” Kevin concedes, giving his hips a small thrust, and Andrew’s jaw clenches as he holds back the sound.   

Andrew sighs, reaching up and kissing Kevin, before falling back against the pillows. “Fuck me,” he says softly and Kevin smiles, keep their bodies close, thrusting into Andrew.   

Andrew moans, and Kevin’s spurred on by the soft sound, fucking Andrew hard. Andrew’s not loud but he’s making these soft moans and groans that go straight to Kevin’s cock.   

Andrew wraps his arms around Kevin’s body, sliding one finger to nudge against his hole as he slams in and out of Andrew.   

Kevin groans. “ _Yes_ ,” he begs softly and Andrew’s pushing in a dry finger, and then another, burying two fingers into Kevin’s hole as he repeatedly buries his cock in Andrew.   

Fuck. Andrew’s hole is so tight, and it’s making Kevin’s cock cry precum.   

Andrew’s fingers are deep inside of him and Kevin buries his soft cries in a hot kiss, pressing his lips to Andrew’s, whimpering as he fucks Andrew desperately.   

He reaches down and wraps a hand around Andrew, pleased to feel that Andrew’s cock is still so hard and hot. Andrew moans as Kevin jacks him slowly, in time with his thrusts.   

“Fuck, Andrew,” Kevin gasps into his mouth, and Andrew looks just as gone as he does, face flushed and hair messy.   

Kevin sits up, and Andrew’s fingers slide out of his hole and he props himself up on his elbows, muscles taut as he looks at Kevin fucking him with lust-filled eyes.  

Kevin’s so close, his balls are full and heavy, and his cock is so hard. Seeing Andrew’s head fall back as he gasps when Kevin slides against his prostate is what does it, and Kevin whimpers, crying out Andrew’s name as he fucks Andrew hard through his orgasm, fingers digging into Andrew’s thighs.   

“Fucking hell,  _Andrew_ ,” he whispers, his cock twitching as Andrew’s hole milks it.   

He watches Andrew’s hard cock lying against his abdomen, and without a second thought, he slides out of Andrew, clambering onto Andrew’s hips and sitting on his slicked cock, groaning as Andrew’s hard cock slides into him easily and rubs against his sensitive prostate.   

Kevin lets out a shuddering cry, and Andrew’s staring up at him breathless, fingers gripping Kevin’s hips tightly.   

“Kevin,” Andrew gasps, and Kevin rocks hard on Andrew’s hard erection, his hand continuing to milk his own oversensitive, spent cock, making his hole clench around Andrew’s cock.   

He sets a fast pace, riding Andrew hard until the bed’s creaking, and it’s not long before Andrew’s sitting up and kissing Kevin hard, as he comes, his warmth filling Kevin.   

Kevin sobs softly, kissing Andrew desperately, hands tugging at his hair, whimpering into the kiss. He holds Andrew tightly, kissing him until he's out of breath, pulling back and gasping for air.  

"Fuck," Kevin whispers, and Andrew looks like he agrees with him.  Kevin sits up, groaning as Andrew's spent cock slides out him, reaching back and sliding two fingers into himself, sucking the cum off of them. 

Andrew watches him with heated eyes, and Kevin grins. "I can't wait for Neil to come back." 

Andrew snorts as he rolls off the bed, grimacing at the cum sliding out of his ass. "For someone who has sex almost every day, you have an unlimited amount of cum," he groans, taking a towel and wiping himself off. 

"You say that like you hate it," Kevin stretches, grinning impudently at Andrew.   

Andrew scoffs, tossing the dirty towel at Kevin, grunting, "dickhead".  

Kevin bursts out laughing, before eyes opening wide in horror, face-palming. "Fuck, I have a scene today. We have a no sex before scenes rule," he pouts, looking at Andrew. "Why didn't you remind me?" 

"You have unlimited cum," Andrew shrugs, looking unbothered. "You're gonna be fine." 

Kevin sighs, wiping himself off. At least it was with Matt, who actually knew what he was doing, so getting hard wouldn't be a problem. "You're supposed to be the voice of reason, Andrew," he says dramatically and Andrew rolls his eyes. 

"Next time, I won't let you fuck me when you ask, how about that?" Andrew raises an eyebrow, pulling a pair of sweats up his legs. 

Kevin blinks, clearing his throat. "I, uh, I didn't say that," he sighs and Andrew looks amused. "We're bad at following the rule." 

He sits up on the bed and Andrew comes over, pushing his hand through Kevin's hair and tilting his head back. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Andrew murmurs, and Kevin smiles, beaming at Andrew, before pulling him down to kiss him.  


End file.
